Ninja Fantasy VII
by Eyeball 2000
Summary: Naruto, Hinata, and Rock Lee are sent to investigate a village where they meet an otherwordly force and some new allies. Might contain spoilers. Crossover with Final Fantasy VII after Dirge of Cerberus. On hold. Story up for grabs to anyone interested.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy VII, all characters, locations and story belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Square Enix respectively. I only claim this fan-made crossover story and any possible original characters and locations; so don't sue!!

A/N: This is my second attempt at a fanfic; my last story was Bending Chakra which I decided to cancel. This story takes place in the Shippuden timeline while Naruto is training to form the Rasen-Shuriken and after Dirge of Cerberus. Main villains are Genesis Rhapsodus and Akatsuki , maybe Sephiroth if I can figure how to bring him into the story. NaruHina Cloud/Tifa.

VII--VII

Chapter One

It was a day like any other in the Hidden ninja village of Konoha, "Tsunade-Baa-Chan!! why do I have to go on a mission now!! I'm supposed to be training to bring back Sasuke!!" exclaimed our favorite hero who also happens to be one of the noisiest ninja in the village, Uzumaki Naruto!

"Quit your whining Naruto! You're a ninja, this is your job! And besides this is a B ranked mission at best" Tsunade thought to herself 'Boy, he sure is easy to fool' as Naruto cheered up. "Now if you're done interrupting let me continue, according to the client his village has been undergoing strange occurrences these past couple of days"

"Strange occurrences? Like what Hokage-sama?" Rock Lee questioned.

"Apparently some of the villagers have gone missing and there have been sightings of suspicious men in armor that glows in a blue light. Among other things there has also been some seismic activity in the area where the men were seen," Tsunade paused for a while then continued "but perhaps the strangest thing is that they think an angel is leading those men and kidnapping the villagers."

At hearing this last part Naruto was ticked "An Angel!! Tsunade-Baa-chan is this a real mission!!" well, things were going normal for the day but now he felt as if he was going on a wild goose chase.

"Of course it's a real mission you idiot!! you're to go to this village and find out what happened to the population there! And stop calling me that!!" Tsunade yelled out as she threw a map aimed at Naruto which hit him right in the forehead; surprising accuracy, and strength, for an old woman, than again she is the Hokage. "Now the three of you will depart immediately. Rock Lee is in charge of this mission."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Lee replied "Come Naruto-kun let our youth lead us to victory!!"

"L-let's get going" Hinata said as stood up from her chair near the back of the office.

"Oh hey Hinata didn't see you there, you must be going with us on this mission too right?" Naruto grinned his foxy grin at Hinata who blushed and quickly turned around to hide her face; 'wow I didn't even know she was in here and why is she turning red? Did I say something wrong?'

'Naruto-kun... you didn't even see me, well I shouldn't complain I didn't even speak through this. But a mission with him...' Hinata was both saddened by the fact that Naruto had failed to notice her and also excited that she was going on a mission with her love.

As the the team of hard workers took off to start their mission Tsunade sighed a breath of relief as she reached under her desk to pull out a bottle of sake 'That Naruto, he's so clumsy, but one day he'll become one of the greatest ninja around just like his father' she brought the bottle up and took swig of it and promptly spit it out "Nani?! this is just water!! Shizune!!" even for a leader she still has some habits that just can't die.

VII--VII

Elsewhere in some dark gloomy cave the members of the Akatsuki gathered in their astral projected forms and discussed the same strange occurrences the Konoha ninja have been sent to investigate "Zetsu what information do you have on this?" Pain, the "leader" of the Akatsuki, asked the man who looked like he was encased in a venus fly-trap.

"They don't seem to be ninjas and they use strange weapons" he paused "their base is located underground and there is a pillar of light centered in the middle" Zetsu's other half finished.

"Has their leader showed up yet?" Pain asked.

"Yes he has, he looks very strong" Zetsu's lighter side answered.

"Good, I think it's time we paid this mysterious guest a visit, Deidara, Tobi, go and have a chat with him, convince him to join us." Pain gave the order to them in a dark voice full of authority.

"Us? Are you sure about this?" Deidara was unsure if they were the ones that should go to recruit this strong newcomer.

"Come on Senpai!! we're strong enough to go by ourselves" Tobi tried raising the spirit of his partner but only succeeded in angering him. As the two projected form left no one noticed Tobi give a glance at Pain which shook their "leader" slightly.

End of Chapter one.

VII--VII

A/N: Well here is the first chapter done and complete I'll probably start chapter two tomorrow and I hope to get it done by Sunday. Let me know if the characters sound OOC and how to fix it if they do . Sorry for any errors in this chapter. Wow this chapter is short.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This one does not own Naruto of Final Fantasy VII, ownership belongs to Masashi Kishismoto and Square Enix respectively. This one is just a poor soul earning no money from this.

VII--VII

Chapter Two

They were running through the forest at normal ninja speed, well, normal for them anyway, simple folk would've just seen three blurs dash by, that is if they even see them. They have been traveling for at least six hours and it was nearing dark.

"Do you think we should stop and rest?" Lee asked of his teammates not really feeling tired but he was still considering the others.

"No let's keep going so we can get this mission completed!! it'll be a piece of cake; I'm not even tired" for once Naruto still had the energy and keep going through the night. Maybe being older had something to do with it.

"H-hai! Let us continue " although Hinata was feeling a little sleepy she ignored it _'I have to keep going, Naruto-kun is not tired and I can't slow him down!' _

"Yosh!! the power of youth will keep us going through the night!!"

"Uh.. sure whatever you say bushy-brow" _'Man he still going on with all that youth stuff?'_

So they sped off into the night toward their destination with carefree spirits but they kept a serious mind.

VII--VII

Back with the Akatsuki, Tobi and Deidara have made much more progress and were only about an hour away from the village. Their goal was to recruit the leader of the mysterious assailants kidnapping the villagers but Deidara was feeling uneasy about this. If the guy was stronger than him and decides to fight back would he make it back alive?

"Hey come on senpai whats slowing you down? Do your arms hurt?" Tobi joked around but as always he got the response he usually gets.

_Thunk!!_ a carefully aimed rock hit Tobi in the back of his head.

"You idiot! How about I strangle you with them!" for the next couple of minutes Deidara continued to put Tobi in harm's way until they reached the entrance to the cave which led into a makeshift base of operations.

Two men in armor which had blue lights in lines on it were standing guard at the entrance. They were expecting the two to show up and after a moment of questions about how they knew they were coming which produced no results they proceeded into the cave.

The two Akatsuki members were being led to met with the man in charge and along the way they observed their surroundings. Much of the cave was covered in machinery with various screens showing graphs and other information on them. One section in particular caught their interest, it was a very large cavern with a whole army of various machines being assembled.

"How long have you guys been here?" Deidara asked his escorts. To say he was amazed was an understatement.

"We've been here for a couple of months, I'm sorry but I can't answer any more questions" the more bulky of the two replied.

After what seemed like hours of walking they finally reached their leader, he had long, spiky white hair, his only clothing was a pair of white loose-pitting pants with a black belt around his waist and boots which were somewhat identical to the boots the normal soldiers wore. He also had two katanas with strange handles strapped to the back of his waist.

"So you have finally come, my name is Weiss; I hear you are looking for an alliance." the once thought dead leader of the military organization known as Deep Ground spoke.

"I see you're well informed, quite a nice place you got here too" Deidara's fears were starting to wear off.

"If you want our cooperation we need to know your goal" Weiss said with almost no trace of emotion in his voice.

"It's simple really, world domination."

VII--VII

End chapter two

A/N: Another short chapter, I'm disappointed in it. **Spoiler: **Well in the end of Dirge of Cerberus we see Genesis awaken from inside a cavern and take off with Weiss's body so that's why he's here.** END**. Another thing is I've never played Final Fantasy VII!! I've only seen the Advent Children movie and played DoC, so all my information comes from wikipedia and other sites.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto is not my creation, nor is Final Fantasy VII. Masashi Kishimoto owns the former and Square Enix (or Square Soft) owns the later.

A/N: Um, no author's notes for now; trying to make chapters longer. Sorry for any errors.

VII--VII

Chapter Three

It had been nearly three days since they set out and in those three days they had rested two times. Now it was their third stop in the trip and for Hinata these rests were very nerve-wrecking; on their first break they all shared the same tent albeit different sleeping bags. Naruto slept in the middle with Lee to his right and Hinata on the left, now what made it uncomfortable was the fact that every time they slept Hinata woke up with Naruto and her embracing each other.

Not that she didn't like it, but it was embarrassing to wake up like that and she could have sworn that Lee took a picture of them snuggling but she wasn't too sure of it. This time Naruto woke up a little earlier than Hinata.

_'Boy I sure slept well' _he thought happily as he opened his eyes. That was when he saw her, so close to his face and hugging him; he saw a flash and quickly sat up waking Hinata in the process.

"Ah!! Lee! what are you doing!!" Naruto shouted at Lee while his face turned red as he realized that he was taking pictures of them sleeping together. _'So that's why Hinata was avoiding me in the mornings.'_

"Naruto it's not what you think," Lee said, "I'm just going to show these pictures to Sakura-chan so I could have a better chance at being with her!!" Lee finished while blushing and laughing to himself. _'Oh Gai-sensei!! now with Naruto out of the picture, she will be my girlfriend!!'_

"Bushy-brows!! that's a low move!! Now give me those pictures!!" Naruto yelled.

Just then, all attention turned to Hinata as she screamed then promptly fainted. Luckily for Lee, Naruto forgot about the pictures and occupied himself trying to wake Hinata.

Five hours later they were well on their way towards the village. Everything was going smoothly, the wind blew softly through the trees, the birds sang their songs, the explosion off in the distance illuminated the sky in a wonderful orange glow- wait, what?

In the distant village an explosion destroyed the nearby lake and after the initial shock wave numerous airborne ships took to the empyrean skies in an azure wave.

"Whoa!! what happened!" Naruto yelled out in surprise as he saw the ships rise up from the source of the explosion.

"I do not know Naruto-kun!! but we must hurry!" Lee called out to the other two.

"Hai!" Hinata replied with a firm voice.

As they ran off to the village a shining light erupted from the ruins of the lake and stood prominently over the surrounding landscape. It shown like mist that glowed in an ethereal cerulean light.

"Would you look at that" Naruto spoke as he ran.

After a couple of minutes of running they finally arrived at the village. Most of it laid in ruins burning away from the earlier blast while bodies lay about with gouging holes seeping with blood on the desolate streets.

"Kami what happened here?" Hinata fell to her knees as she said this, "it's so horrible even... t-the c-children... didn't survive."

"Kuso!!" Naruto cursed as he felt his anger rise _'No I can't let my anger control me, Yamato isn't here to stop me if I lose it.'_

"What kind of a monster would do such a thing?" Lee said as he picked up a half burnt teddy bear from the ground.

"Hey you guys, over here!" came a whisper from a man who was hiding in a shop, "you're Konoha ninja right?"

"Hai," Rock Lee said, "we were sent to investigate the disappearances of the villagers."

"Well forget about that and take care of those guys!" the man yelled out and pointed to a group of men with weapons pointed at the ninja as the man hastily shut the window.

"You're the bastards responsible for this!!" Naruto yelled at the soldiers.

The soldiers took aim and fired their weapons at the ninja who dodged out of the way into an alley. Two of the five soldiers moved forward while the rest stood back and scanned the area.

"What kind of weapons were those?!" Naruto managed to say as he felt his heart beat.

"I do not know but surely they are dangerous" Lee answered.

"Well we got to stop them!" Naruto then formulated a plan and then did his favored jutsu, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!" Five clones appeared in the alley and then jumped out into the streets.

"Alright! Charge!!" the real Naruto yelled out from the safety of the alley. The clones charged towards the soldiers as they drew fire and one by one the clones dispersed in puffs of smoke as they were hit. A second later, four more soldiers showed up to reinforce the five already there.

"Man they couldn't dodge any of those!!" Naruto vented his frustration by hitting the wall he was leaning on.

"Let me go I'm the fastest." Lee was prepared to charge out from the alley when a load mechanical roar stopped him, "What was that?"

As to answer his question, a long black object with two wheels screeched to a stop behind the soldiers with a blond spiky-haired man clad in black wielding a huge sword riding on top. The man jumped off of his vehicle and brought his sword down on one of the men then swung his sword vertically and took down five more men. The remaining three fired their weapons upon the newcomer but he easily deflected them with his sword. He jumped back and brought his sword up with one hand high above his head and the sword glowed with energy then he stroke down with it and a glowing arc of energy shot out towards the soldiers and they were caught in an explosion. All of this had occurred in less than a minute.

"Man that was so cool!!" Naruto jumped for joy and ran towards the man. "That was awesome! You took them out fast! Hey hey what's your name?"

"My name?" the man spoke out, "Cloud Strife."

VII--VII

End Chapter Three

A/N: Wow it's a decent sized chapter!! I was going to upload last night but the site was undergoing upgrades. Oh well, till next time!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nauto and Final Fantasy VII are not my property, they belong to those I mentioned in previous disclaimers. But I do own Masashi Kishimoto and Square Enix BWAHAAHAHAA! Just kidding don't sue!

VII--VII

Chapter Four

"Uzumaki Naruto! That's my name" Naruto nearly shouted enthusiastically at Cloud, "The future Hokage!"

"Hello Cloud-san, my name is Rock Lee"

"M-my name is Hyuuga Hinata." she introduced herself while bowing.

Cloud gave them a once-over, holstered his sword behind him and returned to his vehicle.

"Beat it kids, it's too dangerous here." Cloud said as he pulled out a device which resembled a radio. He flipped it open and pushed some buttons then spoke into it. "Vincent, you find anything? Well, give me a call if you find anything else."

At this time the three ninja were all thinking the same thing _'how rude!'_. Naruto marched up to Cloud and proceeded to give him a piece of his mind.

"Hey! What do you mean 'beat it'! We're ninja!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto-kun is right, we were sent here to investigate the situation here." Lee explained.

"Ninja? Sorry my mistake, I thought you were from this village." Cloud apologized to them.

"Anou.. it's okay really" Hinata said to Cloud, "ar-are you a ninja as well?"

"No, I'm just a delivery boy." Cloud answered as if he were hiding something.

"Hell yeah! You just delivered an ass kickin' to those fools'" said a large, burly dark skinned man wearing white vest with a fish-net shirt underneath.

He arrived with a woman with a large chest dressed in a black, sleeveless, leather tanktop and black shorts with a long skirt-like clothing draped around her waist. A handful of men and women who wore gray uniforms also accompanied them.

"Barret you find anything?" Cloud asked him.

"Naw, not yet anyway." he answered.

"Cloud how are you?" the woman in black spoke up.

"I'm fine Tifa." Cloud assured the woman.

"If you don't mind me asking what are you looking for?" Rock Lee asked them.

"We're looking for any information as to who is leading these soldiers and how they crossed over into your world." Tifa answered the ninja which all sported a look of disbelief; who could blame them, it's not every day random nut-jobs attack a village with advanced technology; then again there is the Akatsuki.

"Did you just say those guys are from another world?" Naruto questioned them in a skeptical voice.

"Yes they are, hell we are too! What do you think that light back there is for!" The dark-skinned man answered while pointing his left thumb behind him at the pillar of light shooting up into the sky.

"So you're saying that light is a gateway into another world? It seems very hard to believe" Lee asked.

"Yes that is correct." Tifa answered smiling at the ninja.

"Very well, it still seems hard to believe but allow us to help you; we still need to investigate this situation; Hinata-san, Naruto-kun, let's help them" Lee decided.

VII--VII

A man dressed in black with a torn-up red cloak and bearing a clawed, golden gauntlet in place of his left hand was creeping around in the ruins of the underground cave; his red eyes beset on his pale face scanned his surroundings. His name was Vincent Valentine and he was far older than he looked, Vincent had followed the Deep Ground soldiers awhile back before they evacuated. He saw two men dressed in black cloaks with red clouds outlined in white arrive at the cave and then saw them escorted inside by two guards, that was puzzling to him. Who were these men? Why were they allowed to go in? Those were the type of questions that ran through his head.

So as walked through the ruins he scanned each room he found for any information he could find. Every room he looked in was completely stripped of every electronic equipment that had been located there. So far, this place was empty, all the Deep Ground soldiers that had been there had evacuated. Those that stayed behind were already dealt with.

One exception was a single door, it was locked and heavily reinforced preventing any access inside. Above the door was a sign that read 'Genetics Lab'.

"Cloud, I've found a room here, it's locked, Well it is the only place left we haven't searched, Okay I'll wait here." he hung up his phone and leaned back on the adjacent wall across the door, starring at it intently.

VII--VII

"That was Vincent, he said he found something, it might be nothing though." Cloud told his companions and the three Konoha ninja.

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto shouted causing everyone to look at him.

Awhile later Naruto and the others arrived at the cave and were traversing through the dimly lit corridors. Just one more corner and they were approaching the room, from this distance Naruto could see someone leaning against the wall. Upon closer inspection he saw his long, black unkempt hair and his undead appearance and did what any ninja would've done.

Naruto immediately reached for a kunai and threw it at the man who simply raised his clawed hand and blocked the incoming projectile.

"Naruto stop! He's a friend" Cloud called out to Naruto, "this is Vincent."

"Oh, heh heh, sorry about that, I thought you were a bad guy." Naruto scratched the back of his head while grinning nervously.

"I seem to get that reaction a lot." Vincent said in his grave voice.

"So what's behind the door?" Cloud asked Vincent even though he already knew the answer.

"If I knew I wouldn't have had to stay here would I?" he answered.

"Anou.. c-can I have a look?" Hinata spoke up surprising some who had no idea she was there. This also surprised the other worlders since with Hinata's pale pupil-less eyes they thought she was blind.

"What? But I thought you were blind?" Tifa looked at Hinata clearly confused.

"Hinata? Blind? Ha ha, no Hinata has the best eyesight in the world! Isn't she great?" Naruto then put his hand on Hinata's shoulder which caused her to blush from both the compliment and his touch.

_'Naruto-kun complimented me, and he's touching me! No I must not faint! Not now!'_ Hinata pushed her thought to the back of her mind and focused her chakra to her eyes, _'Byakugon!' _as Hinata activated her Dojutsu the veins along her temple bulged and her pupil-less eyes became more defined with a barely visible pupil appearing in the iris.

As her vision faded into a world of colorless features, she gained the ability to look far, past solid objects, and see life around her. She peered into the room and saw something horrible, grotesque creatures roamed around broken free from their cages bringing destruction all around them. The monsters bore shredded clothing akin to what villagers wore.

"Oh no!" Hinata cried.

"What did you see Hinata-san?" Lee asked the girl who bore a shocked expression.

"T-the villa-villagers! They're m-monsters!"

VII--VII

End Chapter Four.

A/N: Please alert me if I use the wrong honorifics for names. Excuse the poor humor in disclaimer and any typo's and spelling errors. Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII is owned by Rectangle Enix.

A/N: Square not Rectangle.

VII--VII

Chapter Five

"What? What do you mean the villagers are monsters?" Tifa asked the young girl clearly confused.

At this Vincent motioned to Tifa and pointed above the door. The sign made things a little clear, the kidnapped villagers had been experimented on and changed into mindless monsters. With that cleared up she wondered how the girl saw what was in the room.

Naruto clenched his fists in anger of what he learned, _'What kind of monster would do such a thing! These bastards! They're just like Orochimaru, experimenting on people as if they were his playthings!' _

"These bastards! How can they do this! Killing all those innocent people!" Naruto could feel his anger rising again. His vibrant blue eyes changed into red demonic eyes briefly.

Vincent noticed the boys' anger and saw his eyes change for a moment. He felt a presence within the boy, a presence that stirred his own demons. He moved towards him in a sudden jolt and grasped Naruto's arm.

"Calm down" the crimson cloaked man said to him. The sudden grip caused Naruto to loose his feelings of anger, he looked at the man and stared into his eyes. Something about him seemed to remind him of himself. He felt like they were alike.

"So what do we do about the monsters?" Barret spoke up, returning their attention at the matter at hand.

"We should post guards here to keep them from getting out, and to keep anyone from going in" Tifa suggested to them.

"What? Shouldn't we help them?" Naruto asked not wanting to abandon the villagers.

"No Naruto-kun they're right. We can't help them" Lee told his friend, "we should inform the surviving villagers of this and have them evacuate."

"But we can't just leave them!" Naruto protested.

"Naruto they're right," Cloud spoke up, "we can't do anything for them, not now. Trust me I know how you feel."

These words brought reassurance to Naruto. He knew they were right. The group soon set out to the surface and when they arrived they saw the giant column of light sprout a branching tentacle of misty light. The branch grew larger as it protruded further out until finally an object started to come out of it.

A giant, majestic ship burst out of light scattering it like the spray of an ocean beating against a rock. The three ninja and surviving villagers watched, mesmerized by the beauty of it; of course the rest already experienced this so they paid no heed to it, but still they all agreed it was a breath taking sight.

"That thing is huge!" Naruto exclaimed. He looked over at his teammates and saw Hinata, the light shone off of her smooth skin and her eyes captured the sparkle of the moon in the night. _'Wow Hinata looks pretty' _he thought. "You know Hinata, you look really pretty in this light."

"Wha-?" caught off guard by Naruto's compliment she felt the blood quickly rush to her head. She started to wobble and began falling.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto called out as he saw his friend fall and quickly grabbed hold of her. This action caused Hinata to stay conscious just a little longer as she felt her face get even hotter than before.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Rock Lee gasped.

"Oh my" Tifa said.

"What?" Naruto wondered why every one looked at him like that. As he looked down at Hinata he felt something in his right hand. The position he grabbed Hinata as she fell caused him to accidentally grab one of Hinata's breasts, he suddenly felt very hot in the face.

"Naruto-kun!" was the last thing that escaped Hinata's lips as she promptly fainted.

"Hinata! I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" he apologized as he quickly lowered his hand to her waist inadvertently feeling even more of Hinata's body. He gently, and quickly, set her down on the soft grass and scratched his head while grinning very nervously. _"Boy that was embarrassing.' _

As Cloud and the others watched on amused the giant airship lowered and landed. After waking Hinata up they made their way to the airship after convincing Naruto it was friendly. Naruto and Hinata walked in an awkward silence with the rest of the group occasionally glancing at each other then turning away in embarrassment.

They were greeted at the airship, which had landed in a large clearing, by a gruff-looking blond-haired man smoking a cigarette with a jacket tied around his waist, a young energetic woman in a short pair of yellow shorts and a blue top, a red dog-lion type animal with a flame-tipped tail, and a small strange black & white cat dressed up in white gloves and big brown shoes, he also sported a red cape and gold crown.

"Hey Cloud what did we miss?" the young woman spoke up.

"Nothing much" he replied.

"Who are those three?" the lady asked pointing to the three strangers among them.

"We're ninja of the village hidden in the leaves! Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto practically shouted at her.

"Yosh! I am the green beast of Konoha, Rock Lee!" he flashed his 'nice guy' pose and let loose a toothy smile which glistened even in the night.

"Hyuuga Hinata of the... Hyuuga clan." she finished the introduction with a polite bow.

"Hmph, are all ninja noisy like you Yuffie?" Vincent jokingly asked.

"Vincent!" Yuffie said through clenched teeth.

"Ah! So you're a ninja too!" Naruto said excitedly at her.

"You bet I am! Yuffie Kisaragi of Wutai!" she exclaimed in a similar fashion to Naruto.

"Hey if you damn brat's are done yappin' yer' damn mouths off!" cigarette smoking man yelled at the loud mouthed ninja, "what the hell are we gonna' do now?"

"I don't know, without any leads we're basically lost here" Cloud answered the man.

"You three," Vincent said to the Konoha ninja, "do you know anyone in black cloaks with red clouds painted on them?"

At hearing this description Naruto felt his anger rise slightly.

"_Akatsuki_!" Naruto said the word like it was a poison to him.

VII--VII

Far off in the skies Deidara and Tobi soared through the skies on top of a clay bird with a fleet of airships around them.

VII--VII

End Chapter Five.

A/N: Anyone know any sites where I could find Japanese honorifics and other words? You know like those commonly used in other fanfics? Because I'm not so great at that. As always sorry for any spelling errors, misuse of punctuation marks, typo's, etc. Oh one more thing this is a T rated story so no lemons.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am happy to announce that I do not own either Naruto or Final Fantasy VII because if I did they would have been disasters.

A/N: It's been awhile hasn't it?

VII---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------VII

Chapter Six

VII---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------VII

"_Akatsuki_!" Naruto hissed at that foul name.

"So you know them?" the other spiky-haired blue-eyed blond asked.

"Hai, the Akatsuki are a group of dangerous missing-nin; they are incredible tough, we fought one of them and it turned out to be a clone!" Lee said as he remembered the day he and his team battled against Kisame.

"So these Akatsuki fellas' teamed up with them Deep Ground bastards? Well thats just damned great!" the smoking man commented while taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Well, let's get going!" Yuffie chirped.

"Go where? We don't even know where they've gone" Cloud told Yuffie as she looked downcast.

At this Naruto started to work his brain matter. If this new threat has allied themselves with Akatsuki, it would make them even more dangerous. With the technology of the soldiers and ninja skills of the Akatsuki they could very well attack any major shinobi village.

Naruto was about to suggest his idea but Hinata beat him to the punch.

"Um... maybe you can..come with us to our village?" Hinata spoke in a quiet voice that was barely audible but still was heard.

"Yeah! You can go with us! We'll definitely find information on them there!" the knuckle-headed ninja added with a grin.

"Alright, we'll go, we're as good as lost here anyways" Cloud replied.

Cloud louded up his motorcycle, fenrir, into the airship while Naruto's team went to go finish their mission. They located one of the villages surviving elders and told him to evacuate any survivors and move somewhere else. As they came back they were surprised they they were going to ride in the airship.

"We're going in that thing?! This is so cool! The last time I was in one of those I was a captive" Naruto exclaimed as he reminisced about his adventure when his old team were sent to bodyguard the princess of the snow country.

"Yosh! To be able to ride in something that magnificent, it brings tears to my eyes!" Lee cried out as tears rolled down his face.

"It is... very exciting" Hinata agreed.

"This is sure gonna be fun!" Yuffie added sarcastically.

"What you don't find this exciting?" Naruto eyed her as if she had said ramen was bad, "why not?"

"She throws up often" Vincent told them as he walked by, boarding the aircraft.

After it was all set and done they lifted off and headed towards the village hidden in the leaves, leaving a few soldiers behind to guard the still active gateway. In the cockpit of the massive airship, Shera, the Konoha shinobi looked on in awe as they peered out the windows in front. The clouds rolled before them and the trees far below sped by as they sailed in the skies.

Off to the side Cloud was leaning against a guardrail when Tifa approached him.

"You know Cloud, that kid kind of reminds me of you" Tifa told him, "you have the same blue eyes, the same spiky blond hair."

"Well he doesn't seem alike to me, he's loud and childish" Cloud looked towards where Naruto was located, "you know I think that girl with them likes him"

"I guess she does, what about you Cloud?" Tifa said.

"What about me?" he replied.

"Do you like anyone?" she asked him.

"..."

"Too shy?" she joked at his lack of response.

After a few hours of flying they saw the village in the distance.

VII---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------VII

Back in Konoha, the fifth Hokage paced around her office restlessly. Her hair was a mess, bottles of sake lay on her desk, a broken window was evidence of a chair that had flown through it. To say the least, she was very worried.

"Oh I hope Naruto's okay, I can't take it! Naruto you better come back! You hear me!" she was worried ever since the light appeared far off in the distance, exactly the same direction Naruto was sent. "I thought it was just going to be a simple mission, how foolish could I get!" she told herself. Little did she know Naruto was on his way back with new friends in tow.

VII---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------VII

End Chapter Six

VII---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------VII

A/N: Yeah this chapter sucks, I know. It may be awhile before I update again since I got some things wrong in the time line of this story and I'm also doing another story. I'm going to try to get more chapters typed and completed before I update; also got to make some edits to previous chapters. I can't believe those line breaker things I put didn't show up. So till next time in the unforeseeable future! Sorry.


End file.
